


The Stepfather

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [94]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, divorced Sheriff Stilinski and Claudia Stilinski, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia Stilinski loved her son, she really did, but at times he made it bloody difficult to love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stepfather

**Author's Note:**

> To those unfamiliar with the 15min series this is a series written with the time of 15minutes and so these stories are riddled with mistakes and plot holes the size of the sun, most of these stories end before I can finish them because of the time ending so sorry about that too.   
> But regardless, this fic is for my friend who we shall call Yaar today, she asked for a fic where Claudia and Gerard Argent *vomiting* become a thing but she’s already has her son and Gerard has both Kate and Chris who are almost as old as Claudia, and that’s all she gave me to work with and as always the ideas start to flow when the time ends… fucking time limit.

 

Claudia Stilinski loves her son she really did even if loving him wasn’t always the easiest thing to do. Her baby boy wasn’t a wicked little thing with a dark heart or anything like that he was just a handful with too much energy and a complete lack of impulse control. Claudia loved her son even if he drove her mad sometimes then again perhaps Claudia’s vision of motherhood hadn’t been realistic, maybe John’s idea of fatherhood had been equally unrealistic and perhaps their expectations when it came to their son and the life they would have once he was born.

 

Perhaps trying to save an already dying marriage with a child hadn’t been the greatest idea,but neither she or John regretted having their son who barely slept and got into trouble all the time without meaning too and they did try and make him believe that it wasn’t his fault when they finally made the decision to divorce however Claudia had a feeling he still blamed himself for it. 

 

Stiles was only three years old when his parents got divorced and although John did his best to stay in his life the time he spent with Stiles became less and less until it was a miracle if John saw his son once a month, and then once a month became a day or two every other month, but John would always call his son to wish him goodnight but at times those calls just made it harder for Claudia to get her son to fall asleep as he would just cry and cry which in turn left her crying because the last thing she wanted was for her son to suffer so. 

 

Claudia loves her son but she was still young barely in her thirties when she found herself divorced and a single parent of a hyperactive kid who had a nasty habit of walking in his sleep and that would a times disappear to somewhere to just cry, Claudia was young and she wanted to find love the sort that wouldn’t end the way it had with her high school sweetheart John Stilinski, and so she began to date a couple of months after the divorce was finalized and John didn’t judge her for it and all he asked from her was to keep Stiles out of it until she was certain that the person was safe around their son which was a reasonable request.

 

When Claudia came across Gerard Argent she’d honestly been more than a little hesitant to even go on a single date with the man and it wasn’t just the age difference that made her wary of him, the man was a regular at the small book store that dealt second-hand books as well as rare ones that held prices that held a price-tag that seemed astronomical to her, Gerard had always shown an interest in her and at times he’d bring her a cup of tea or some sweets when he came around the store; he’d also done the rare thing of complimenting her on her son who at times had to come with her to work because the babysitter bailed on her or quite without proper warning, and hearing someone just say that her son was a good boy was enough to make her heart melt even if it had been said while her son was enthralled by a book he was reading. 

 

There were however a couple of things about Gerard Argent that had kept Claudia from agreeing to even go out to dinner with him one of which was the age difference, the man was old enough to be her father and Stiles grandfather and he lived in some small town called Beacon Hills. But there was just so much charm she could fight before she agreed to go out on a date with him, and once she did she found it harder not to continue to say yes to the man. But while she grew more charmed and taken by Gerard her son seemed to grow more and more shy around him, it didn’t matter if they took him to the zoo or if Gerard bought him the very gift Stiles had wished for his birthday or Christmas the little boy continued to try and stay as far away from the older male, even after John made a valiant attempt to convince their son to give Gerard a chance the little boy continued to be distant to the very man Claudia was beginning to consider more and more as a possible partner for life; and meeting the rest of Gerard’s family during Christmas hadn’t helped to warm Stiles up to Gerard, even if Stiles had seemed comfortable with Gerard’s son Chris and Chris’ little girl Allison who was only a year older than Stiles, however Stiles seemed incredibly wary of Kate Gerard’s daughter who like Gerard made every attempt to form a friendship with him. 

 

Because of her son and his clear wariness of Gerard kept Claudia from agreeing to move in with Gerard, she did this for two years before finally saying yes and needless to say the news hadn’t gone down well with her son, Stiles had started to cry and thrown a tantrum screaming he wouldn’t move that he would live alone in their apartment and when she said he couldn’t because he wasn’t even five yet and so he had to live with a parent he announced he would move in with his dad; Claudia had mistakenly agreed to call John so that her son could ask him if he could move in with him instead of moving to Beacon Hills with her thinking that John would say no and explain to their stubborn child it would be for Stiles own good to move with his mama, but instead of saying just that John told Stiles he could indeed move in with him. 

 

Claudia had nearly lost it when she heard John tell their son it was fine with him if Stiles moved in with him, and while their divorce had been amicable without a single argument but this was the start of one of their greatest arguments, and unlike John she had Gerard and his fortune behind her for the fight. 

 

Claudia loved her son and she was not willing to lose him to a man who’d always focused more on his job than on his son.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really short because I couldn't make up my mind with Derek being good or evil, like if he was evil he could either kill John and drag him just be cruel to Stiles or both, then again if he was good he could maybe help John get a job in Beacon Hills so he could you know stay close to his son....


End file.
